Dbleach man
by DracoTheGuardingDragon
Summary: Ichigo has forgotten his past, he only remembers his name. The Black Order had taken him in and he was an innocents accometater as well. Don't own bleach or D gay man. Discontinued here but will be re-posted on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is an idea that I had, tell me if you like and I'll continue it. Even if you don't I'll still do so.

I don't man or Bleach :C. Enjoy :3

* * *

"You will become the most powerful innocence accommodator" Ichigo was told this phrase everyday of his life since he 'joined' the black order, well not really. They told him that they was found, injured and nearly bleeding to death, and brought him here. Day in and day out as he was made to practice until perfection. Wake-up, eat, practice, eat, bed was his routine for three years, also getting a mission occasionally. He doesn't remember his past, only his name and age.

"You are heading down to Japan for this mission, bring innocence, or accommodator here before the Akumas can get it or them, here's your mission file" Said a man called Komui Lee, he was the Chief Officer of the Black Order and Branch Head of the European Branch, Ichigo was moved hear from a northern branch. Ichigo nodded before heading out with the folder, his hood shadowed his eyes.

Some time later, he arrive at the train station and waited for the train. He heard it before he saw it. The train stop with a loud search, people going off and on it. Sitting in a private compartment of the train, Ichigo went over the file.

'So, their names are Ishida, Chad and Orihime huh? Lets see, they have high signs of beginning Innocence holders, not completely certain, the girl maybe a healer and two boys fighters. Interesting but what this? Multiple Level's 1 and 2 Akumas have been sited but not attack, strange.' Ichigo thought, staring out of the window. It had began to rain slightly.

Three days latter the train came to a stop, Ichigo grabbed his suitcase, walked off and into the town. It was called Karakura, fairly average size town. Walking to the inn the order had book for him, Ichigo was lead up the stair and to the left. it was an average size room with a single bed, a lamp on a bed side table and a desk. He left his stuff in the room. Deciding, Ichigo left the building and walked around to find somewhere to eat, also keeping an eye out for Akumas. He saw a park on the way there, so he went back to it and sat on a bench. There was kids playing, parents talking and playing with their kids, a soccer game was going on as well.

Suddenly, an explosion went off and screams were heard. Ichigo sprung to his feet, pulling out his innocence that was disguised as a gun, and run to where the explosion was. Just as he thought, six or seven, level one Akuma's were floating and firing bullets at people. Luck, no one was hit by the bullets.

Aiming his gun at the Akuma's, he pulled the trigger. five of the six were shot down, the one that was still alive shot a bullet at two girls one had black and the over a sandy blonde, one had fallen over and the over was helping her up . As fast as the bullet was fired it was deflected by a smaller one.

The two girls look over to Ichigo, his gun was still smoking from the bullet being fired. Another gun shot was fired but not at the girls, the Akuma explodes into bites and pieces. Ichigo tunes to see if the girls are alright, only to get hit with six glowing beams of light, taping his arm to his sides. This wasn't the work of the noah's and Akuma, they use dark matter and this was differently not dark matter.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo struggled against the light, trying to move his arms. People appeared in black kimono, sword by their sides. Two vanished and reappeared behind him to hold him, their grip as he tried to shake them off. "Who the hell are you people?!."

* * *

End of first chapter.

Sorry it was short.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! sorry about the lack in updates, I am trying to post as fast as I can. it's kind of short

* * *

Before*

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo struggled against the light, trying to move his arms. People appeared in black kimono, sword by their sides. Two vanished and reappeared behind him to hold him, their grip as he tried to shake them off. "Who the hell are you people?!."

 **Now***

"What the hell, Let me go!" Ichigo thrashed and yelled as they forced to hold him still. One was a guy with red hair and lots of tattoos and the other guy had spiky black hair, brown eyes and facial hair. The black hair man took his guns away, throwing them over to a man with sandy hair and was wearing a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He also wore wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat. Ichigo bit the redhead, who yelp in pain, letting go of him to clutch of his hand. Ichigo smirked slightly, spinning to kicking out the other guy's legs from underneath him, Ichigo flipped back twice before landing in a crouch to create some distances between them. His hood was rip off in the progress, revealing his green tinted eyes, the three scars and hair.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes started to glow a green glow a bit. The black kimono wearing psychopaths look shock at him, Ichigo was confused now. Was it because of his green-tinted eyes or his hair?

"Calm down, now. We're just going to ask some questions, ok? You just gotta calm down." The green wearing man said, pulling out a fan. Ichigo consider the option, he could get away and come back for his innocence, but that's not a good idea, or he could stay and answer some question. Ichigo frowned slightly "Fine but under three conditions. One; let me go ,two; give me the guns back, and three; every question you ask, I ask one back" Ichigo said "Agreed?" The black clothed people look at the sandy hair man, he fanned his face a bit before folding up his fan "That seems fair, you can release him now" the gold beams disappeared and Ichigo was handed the guns back. "Lets go somewhere private" Ichigo was lead to a convenience store, "Urahara Shops", lead inside and was seated at a small table. On the way, Ichigo pulled up his hood to hide his features also because it felt like they were all staring at him, ever his hair or the uniform, he didn't care. He wasn't new to it, when he first started at the order people wouldn't stop staring, so when he got the uniform, he also got a hood with it.

"Who are you people?" Ichigo ask first while sipping on the tea he was given. Around him were six people in the room, two were in the black kimono and four were in white haori with numbers twelve, nine, six, and two, making Ichgio think their are leaders

"My name is kisuke Urahara" Kisuke said, dipping his hat a bit in greetings. Ichigo nodded back, the other people in the room introduced themselves. The man in green robs ask "What is your name?"

"My name is Ichigo" He said simply.

Urahara look at Ichigo in slight surprise "Is your last name by any chance Kurosaki?"

"No, but then again it could be. I don't remember my past, only the past three years. The Order said I took a head injury, it was pretty bad, and that must have cause. That's it tho, why do you ask?" Ichigo felt a bit uneasy, he didn't trust these people but to gain their trust he must say the truth. The truth was never easy to swallow.

It was the back hair girl, Rukia, who answers "Well, we are looking for someone named Ichigo Kurosaki. He went missing three years ago and has yet to be found" She suddenly had a sadden look cross her face, Rukia must have miss this guy.

"Can you tell me about him? I'll see what I can do at the Order" Everyone around Ichigo look at him strange, as if he had two heads.

"The thing is..well you look exactly like him"

* * *

Well, till next time


End file.
